


(Fanart for hazyday) F is for Fuck series

by SleepyCoffee01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyCoffee01/pseuds/SleepyCoffee01
Summary: I'm going to post the fanarts I have into parts, since there are Evan and James are the ones having the dreams. I'm posting it like how the dream starts and how the dream ends. Hope you enjoy, hazyday!
Relationships: Evan Rosier/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	(Fanart for hazyday) F is for Fuck series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazyday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyday/gifts).



You can tell I had fun making Severus' wedding dress XD Thank you Trickster32 for helping me with the reference


End file.
